


Control

by gynger420



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gynger420/pseuds/gynger420
Summary: Yuki is the VPS of the large company, Empire, breaking records for being the youngest VPS in company historyEven though she was considered a Godsend to the companies struggling CEO, he despises the fact that she is entirely too nice, and was easily intimidated, even by the lowest of underlings.Because of her soft-spoken, quiet nature, and her inability to put someone in their place, ( or simply saying no,) her power and influence is often abused by lesser co-workers.Although she is a complete push over, she has the qualities some women would die for. Naturally Pretty, Nice body shape, smart, etc. She was practically an angel. One of God's finest.Then, there was Tobias. A selfish, mean, loud, alcoholic. His personality is terrible. So far he's had 2 wives, 13 girlfriends ( In the past 5 years.) And an unknown put probably large number of one night stands. Even though he was approaching 43, he was still handsome. He didn't have any children to keep him committed to someone, and he would like to keep it that way. He always made sure that he didn't make ANY mistakes.But then, he met Yuki. He was determined to make her his, even if he had to get his hands dirty in the process.





	Control

I walked into the small coffee shop, humming the song 'Colors' by Beck. Packed in the middle of the rest of shops on Broad and Chestnut street, it was so easy to miss, it wasn't even funny, but I never missed it. I walked up to the counter and patiently waited for the lone shop owner, also, my best friend, Sasha to come up from the back. 

She soon emerged holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, along with a handful of straws. She placed the straws into a small holder, and placed the cup in front of me. In a heartbeat, I pulled out a 5 dollar bill and held it out, but wouldn't take it. " It's fine! Just take it." she waved her hand and shook her head, making her long, straight ponytail swing. I rolled my eyes and put the bill in the tip jar, along with a twenty, to partially cover the almost endless times she let me take a drink without paying.

She went into the back and came out with a plate containing a large cinnamon muffin, along with an equally sized blueberry one. She came from behind the counter and put them on a table. I brought my cup and sat down across from her, as she settled into the chair. I cupped my hands around the warm mug, and took a sip. 

" So, what's it like being a filthy rich VPS? Hm?" Sasha asked, with a devilish smile on her face.

" I'm not filthy rich." I say, staring into the cup.

" Says the woman who drives a Cadillac. A brand new one at that. So, hows the job? Is it fun?"She asked, cocking her head to the side.

" I wouldn't describe it as fun, but I enjoy it." I took a small bite out of my muffin.

" What's wrong? You normally would have eaten at least half of that by now? Is Tobias scaring you again?"She questioned.

" Just a little bit. It's just the way he looked at me.. touched me...** threatened **me. He scares me." I said, still staring at the brown liquid sloshing around in my cup.

" He's obviously trying to intimidate you. You need to fire him. A retraining order, lawsuit, **Something**!" She said. I could hear her concern in her voice.

" I-i'll think about it" I admitted. I already knew that I wouldn't. I checked my watch, saw that it was 6:24, and decided that I should get to work. 

Sasha boxed up a sandwich for my lunch, and the rest of my muffin, which was barely touched.

I got in my silver Cadillac, and drive to the large building on 12th and Market. I parked in my reserved spot, and walked into the large building. Took the stairs to floor 13, and walked to my office. I opened the door, and was met with someone staring out of the glass wall, who turned around at the sound of the door opening. I instantly knew who it was.

" Uh.. what are you doing in my office Tobias?" I nervously asked.

" I've been waiting for you. Your gonna answer me some questions. Why haven't I been given a raise? I've already asked for one, you said you would consider it, and never got back to me." He said, inching closer to me. I closed the door, and moved away from him, near my desk.

" I-I've been very busy, and I haven't had the time..." I stared down at the smooth mahogany.

" Well then... we can talk later today. Around 6."

" O-okay. Can we talk in the office?"

" Sure." he agreed. When the word came out of his mouth, a terrible feeling slammed into my gut. I dismissed it and looked at Tobias.

" Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked politely.

" No, not really, but I think that it might get a little... difficult." He sad, as he looked down at the floor. He walked out, letting the door slam shut behind him. I pulled out my laptop and started to work, but my mind would't peel itself away from our conversation, like it was trying to figure out what was wrong. I pushed the negative thoughts to the deepest depths of my mind, but it was like a leaky pipe with a bucket. The bucket kept filling up with bad thoughts. Every time I emptied it, it kept filling up, and the leak got worse, and worse throughout the day. By 5:30, it was like a waterfall. I hope i'm wrong.

" Uh.. what are you doing in my office Tobias?" I nervously asked.

" I've been waiting for you. Your gonna answer me some questions. Why haven't I been given a raise? I've already asked for one, you said you would consider it, and never got back to me." He said, inching closer to me. I closed the door, and moved away from him, near my desk.

" I-I've been very busy, and I haven't had the time..." I stared down at the smooth mahogany.

" Well then... we can talk later today. Around 6."

" O-okay. Can we talk in the office?"

" Sure." he agreed. When the word came out of his mouth, a terrible feeling slammed into my gut. I dismissed it and looked at Tobias.

" Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked politely.

" No, not really, but I think that it might get a little... difficult." He sad, as he looked down at the floor. He walked out, letting the door slam shut behind him. I pulled out my laptop and started to work, but my mind would't peel itself away from our conversation, like it was trying to figure out what was wrong. I pushed the negative thoughts to the deepest depths of my mind, but it was like a leaky pipe with a bucket. The bucket kept filling up with bad thoughts. Every time I emptied it, it kept filling up, and the leak got worse, and worse throughout the day. By 5:30, it was like a waterfall. I hope i'm wrong.


End file.
